


[路香]Sunset Boulevard

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 蛋糕岛日后谈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 路飞想着安娜酱说的话，突兀的说：“那我要和Sanji接吻。”蓝眼睛瞪得更圆了，路飞甚至能在瞳孔里看见自己，“你说什——”“我要和山治接吻，现在。”路飞固执的抓着他的手臂。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	[路香]Sunset Boulevard

没人告诉桑尼号的船长，他们的厨师有些不对劲。这次是他自己发现的。

路飞挖着鼻孔，皱着眉头，蹲在角落里偷看山治在厨房忙碌的背影。这时候是下午三点，已经吃了午饭，离晚饭还早，但是他没有看见厨师走出厨房一步。

这些天一直这样。

路飞仔细想想，从他们从蛋糕岛逃出已经有半个月的时间了，他几乎没有在厨房和仓库之外的地方看见过山治。没有阳光下的甲板上端着冰凉果汁的扭扭舞（路飞曾尝试学习这种舞蹈，打算在下次宴会上大显身手，但是他失望的发现就算是橡胶似乎也没有他的厨师柔软），也没再倚着围栏静静抽烟了。

明明这两个时刻是他最喜欢扑上去要肉的时刻。

“想吃就进来。”声音很低，似乎含着烟，路飞从未想过自己能欺骗过厨师的见闻色，于是他飞快的站起来将自己弹射进餐桌旁的椅子里。

但是他没有像往常一样嚷着要肉吃。就像厨师也没像原来一样佯装不耐烦的将他赶出厨房，时间被异常的沉默拉扯的有点粘稠，直到路飞听起来含糊的、像是把脸埋在桌子上一样问了一句。

“喂，Sanji……”

-  
“接吻是怎么回事？”

-  
芭拉蒂副主厨，海上顶级一流厨师，处理食材时弄伤了手，这是闻所未闻的。

山治有些怔愣的看着乔巴用绷带将他的右手包成了球，虽然他只是在小指指腹划伤了一个小小的口。真的没什么事，只是血流的比较吓人而已。

“乔巴……”

“不许反驳！这是山治最宝贵的手了！！”小驯鹿尖声说，他的样子就像如果山治再说话就要把他彻底打包捆在床上。所以山治只好作罢。

他挥动着自己的球状右手回到厨房，所幸晚餐准备得差不多，单手也可以完成，都不是问题。可他刚进入厨房，就看见问题蹲在他被割到手时站着的地方，等他。

“接吻是怎么回事？”

不依不饶，就算看到他被捆成粽子的右手都没有转移开注意力。

山治叹了一口气：“为什么要问这个问题？”

“我就是想知道！”问题回避开问题开始耍赖，甚至一跃跳上料理台。山治仅仅皱了一下眉毛，就继续做晚餐的准备工作。

路飞歪着头看了他半天，刚要张嘴说话，一块肉敏捷的塞进他的嘴里，他一瞬间什么都忘了。

“快吃，”山治低着头，“你不需要知道。”

-  
蛋糕岛的伤早已好的七七八八，连自己手臂上的伤口还没好利索，伤的破破烂烂的船长早就可以活蹦乱跳了。

山治上菜的间隙偷瞄着坐在桌子尽头的人，却在那人看过来的时候瞬间把目光移开。乌索普正因为山治没有教训路飞抢了他的秋刀鱼而吵吵闹闹，山治甚至没听清他说什么，脑子里只有路飞几小时前问的那个问题。

“接吻是怎么回事？”

“——你也应该习惯了，”娜美按下乌索普的头，“你看路飞连厨房都炸了，山治君说什么了吗？”  
“……没有。”

桌上的目光一齐望向他们站在桌旁的厨师，可是当事者仍然浑然不觉。接吻是什么？为什么要问他？虽然弗兰奇不在，布鲁克不是应该更像个活字典吗？

“还要肉！Sanji！”  
“哦好。”厨师像刚回过神一样又递过去一盘肉，结果被娜美当空截下。

“昨天在岛上买的肉已经吃掉一半了，你不许再吃了。”娜美叹了口气，“山治君你也是……”

“——我明天可以吃咖喱吗？”布鲁克接过话头。

-  
晚饭过后，厨师一个人留在厨房收拾整理。

这个时间大家应该都已经入睡。

右手的纱布早就被他拆下，乔巴睡的早，不会发现的。他在洗最后一个盘子，冰冷的水流进他的伤口，有点疼，好像又没有在疼。

疼也是好事。他看着水流中仿佛失而复得一般的双手，然后又怔了神，天彻底暗下来他却忘了开灯，不管是黑暗还是寂静都在无声的提醒他他曾经犯了多么大一个错误。

“说真话！”  
“如果没有你——”

“——接吻是怎么回事？”

山治吓得差点跳起来，他飞快回头，看见早该睡觉的船长坐在窗框上，看着他。

他几近失语，这一瞬间对他的惊吓不啻于在德雷斯罗萨看到伊治那一眼。他呆愣着，任凭路飞跳进来抓住他浸在凉水中的手，“又流血了！！”

他低下头才发现，小指的伤口被水泡开，淡淡的血水流了一盘子。

“……糟糕。”他急忙关上水，把盘子拎出来拼命擦了擦，心跳得飞快。他把盘子单手冲洗了下，放入架子，才掩饰性的开口，“饿了？”

路飞没有回答，探究般的瞪着眼睛看着山治，逆着月光让山治看不清他的表情，他想去开灯，和船长擦肩的一瞬却被抓住手腕。

我心虚什么？山治想，被攥着的手腕却有些克制不住的发抖，一定是刚才水太凉了。

“Sanji你在躲我吗？”

“……我只是想去开个灯。”山治慌乱停下还在用力的手腕。他像被戳穿了谎言的孩子一般手足无措。

他没有再挣扎，只是走了几步，船长也顺从的跟了上来，两人就像是牵着手一样完成了开灯这个简单的动作。

视野亮了起来，现在彼此都能看清对方的表情，山治突然开始后悔开灯了。

“饿了吗？”他看着料理台上的一口锅问道，视线越过路飞盯着他的专注的视线。“你想吃什么我现在做。”

路飞没有回答，继续瞪着眼睛看着他的脸，山治又把视线放在刚在洗的最后一个盘子上，感觉自己的脸要被他船长的视线烧穿。  
还有仍然被攥着的手腕。

过了像一世纪一样漫长的好几秒，在山治跳起来的前一刻，路飞突然恍然大悟的张大嘴，伸出手拍了下脑袋，“Sanji果然在躲着我！”

“我没……”百口莫辩辩无可辩。

我在躲他吗？一瞬间山治也恍惚了，我好像真的在躲他啊。

“……我当然没在躲你。”但是他只能这样说，“你说说看我为什么躲你？”

他也不知道自己怎么有反问的勇气，他有太多理由躲着船长了，要是船长真的学着他列了个123呢？

“……”

多亏对手是路飞。看着面前纠结的脸山治松了口气，第三次问，“饿了？”

“如果Sanji没在躲我，那告诉我接吻是怎么回事？”路飞第三次没有回答他这个问题。

为什么他问个不停？

这个问题总会引发他一系列的本能反应，像是不小心触摸到软体动物一样通体冰凉，心跳加速，有些不必要的小画面开始蜂拥进他的视野，他此刻拼命说服自己那只是曾经看过的小黄本里面的接吻插图。

但是船长明显不依不饶。他只能转过来面向他的船长。“好吧，你为什么要问这个问题？”

“其实我昨天在岛上，”路飞的目光突然游移起来，眨着眼睛，像极了他偷吃被发现之后的装模作样，“昨天在岛上玩儿，安娜告诉我的，她还说了别的……

安娜酱吗，岛上一家茶馆的小女儿，比路飞小两岁，在路飞走之前似乎已经对路飞喜欢的死心塌地，特别是路飞帮店里赶走了欺软怕硬的恶霸之后。

“……她亲了我一下。”

原来是这样。

“那你喜欢吗？”山治问。

他的船长像遇到世界难题一样皱起眉头撅着嘴，“嗯……不讨厌吧。”

我现在应该怎样做？山治努力回想之前的自己。我是不是应该因为嫉妒路飞而跳脚？或者哀嚎美女们为何瞎了眼？  
他记得之前他做的很好的。但此时他什么也做不出来。

“那这就是接吻。”他慢慢的说，“去睡吧，如果想吃肉，我现在做。”

-  
他只是问了一个问题，为什么山治看起来这么难过？

单薄的嘴唇抿了起来，眼神也下移，恨不得把所有表情挡在自己的金发后面。路飞对这个表情太过熟悉，从蛋糕岛回来，山治直视他的时刻屈指可数。

他被讨厌了吗？

路飞皱眉。胸口有点闷。于是他在厨师转身离开前一刻抓住了他的手臂。

山治又被吓到了，瞪大了蓝眼睛看着他，虽然很快移开了目光。路飞想着安娜酱说的话，突兀的说：“那我要和Sanji接吻。”

蓝眼睛瞪得更圆了，路飞甚至能在瞳孔里看见自己，“你说什——”

“我要和山治接吻，现在。”路飞固执的抓着他的手臂。

震惊中的厨师回复得飞快，不知道他想通了什么。他身体放松下来，摇摇头，“你不会想和我接吻的。”

“我想，因为安娜说……”

“那你更不应该和我接吻。”山治打断他，“接吻应该是和安娜酱那样可爱的女孩子做的事情。”

他的睫毛在颤抖。路飞仰着脸，我的见闻色真是进步了不少。

但是他好像见过同样颤抖的睫毛，那时甚至现在掩藏一切的金发都垂在他的眼前，他能看见山治的两只眼睛，都蓝的像是最漂亮的海。

他还想看到。

“你不会想——”

“我想！！”路飞突然大声嚷起来，更用力的抓着厨师的手臂，因为他真的看起来像是马上要消失掉。路飞跳上桌子，“现在，立刻，马上让我做同样的事情！！”

厨师再次失语一样望着他，漂亮的瞳孔在灯光下颤抖，路飞不管不顾的扳过那瘦削的双肩，凭着记忆恶狠狠地凑了过去。

-  
那时他们虽然只在德雷斯罗萨过了一夜，第二天就要去执行各自的任务。

那天正逢当地一个不知名的节庆日，街上十分热闹，人们戴着面具狂欢，玩具也机械的跳着舞，就像这片土地不曾埋藏什么罪恶的秘密。

似乎是由于德雷斯罗萨的热情和奔放如此吸引人，山治像是被感染了要命的病毒，窗外是绽放的烟火和喧嚣的人群，绿藻头和其他人现在不在这里，只有他和由于吃了太多肉显得像是喝醉了一样的船长，坐在床边，脸上映着斑斓的光。而他的船长嘴边有一颗小小的饭粒。

他恍惚的猜测，那是他做的木鱼饭团，还是胡椒肉饭团，他想象着那一粒米是什么味道，明明一口酒也没喝，却像是喝过了头。

我还能继续给他做饭吗？厨师想，。他回想着白天时伊治对他说的话，他不知道伊治为什么会在德雷斯罗萨出现，但是他明白，那段黑暗的过去再次找上了他，此时面前的船长更像是一场梦。

如果我会拖累所有人吗，我还应该继续给他做饭吗？  
我还能像现在这样每天看见他吗？

压抑许久、从芭拉蒂相遇那是便埋藏下的、本应永不见天日的情愫热流一般涌遍他的手脚，还有梦魇一样的恐慌，暗下来的夜色，一切的一切让他突然有了倾诉爱意的勇气。他从来最缺的就是此刻的勇气。

“Sanji哈哈哈哈哈，你看那个长得像不像乌索普……”路飞大笑着指着一个带着天狗面具的旅人，话还没说完就被吻住了。

那一瞬间路飞不明白任何意义，他只是感觉到一个冰凉和柔软的东西贴上自己，那一粒米被卷到山治自己口中，是明太鱼味的。

“路飞，”山治并不知道自己在说什么，想说什么，“其实我喜欢……”  
“啊！！我的肉！！”

烟火声中两人都没有听清对方说了什么。船长眼里只有他那一瞬间由于唇边让他怔神的柔软而掉落到窗外的带骨肉，厨师眼里只有他的船长在听他告白之后落荒而逃的背影，头都没回。

-  
路飞在空中伸长手臂挽救了他的带骨肉，然后落了地。

熙攘的人群本该让他很兴奋，他却没有闹，他若有所思的看着手里的肉，这是山治给他做的，山治每天都会给他做肉吃，他最喜欢吃山治做的肉。

“刚才山治在做什么？”少年的脸有点红，但他并不知道为什么，他皱着眉头回忆在窗前山治接近他时属于山治清新的沐浴露味道，还有唇角奇怪的触感。

但是他不讨厌。

“算了明天再问他吧！”路飞兴奋地钻进人群，转头将这件事抛到脑后。“反正他明天也会给我做肉吃不是吗？”

-  
第二天却因为战局，山治去了佐乌，路飞留在德雷斯罗萨战斗。再之后就是山治被家人抓去结婚的消息。

他明天也很有可能没办法给我做肉呢。路飞似乎是第一次知道这一点。

-  
路飞现在想起来了，此时他感受到的，柔软而小心翼翼的触感，和当时一模一样。

他的厨师很紧张，双臂绷在身体两侧，没有后退也没敢回应，船长微微后撤，看见他紧闭的双眼和颤抖的睫毛。

“Sanji，Sanji！睁开眼睛。”他低声说，山治听话的睁开眼睛，虽然立刻移开了瞳孔避免对视，路飞猜到他又想抽烟或是找借口逃走，急忙按住他的肩膀将他留在原地。

“别走。”于是厨师站定了，重新看向他，尽管蓝色的瞳孔动摇的让人怜悯。

路飞已经发现，现在的山治不会拒绝他任何要求和命令，最近都是如此，不管是他毫无节制的吃肉，开宴会，跳上料理台，将宿舍弄得乱七八糟，山治一直都什么都没说。  
埋藏已久的情愫、愧疚和自厌像挣不断的绳索牵住他的厨师的身体，这一切都在蛋糕岛达到了顶峰。

山治喜欢我。

胸膛像被重新拾起的记忆塞满了棉絮，深呼吸几次都无法缓解这种几乎让人双脚离地的兴奋。

山治喜欢我。

但是在肋骨的某一处，似乎有一块坚硬的内核隐隐作痛，手指无法到达那处伤口，也不是他曾经历过的任何一次疼痛。

路飞快要被两种截然不同的感受逼到发疯，他自暴自弃的嚷着，“吻我！”

蓝眼睛吃惊的望着他，瞳孔深处划过一丝疼痛，路飞奇迹般的捕捉到了它，并自顾自的认为这是和自己身体深处那块相似的疼痛。

我的见闻色真是进步不少，有一小部分路飞再次有些得意的想。

但是下一刻他就没法思考其他的事情了，厨师犹豫的靠近，慢到似乎在给他反悔的时间，山治已经做好了被推开的准备，并觉得发生这样的事情理所当然。

然而路飞没有，只是安静的等着那个吻再次落在自己嘴角，一点都不像他。

等山治吻过之后快速撤回身体，又听见船长在说，“吻我。”

于是山治只能再次吻过去。

路飞坐在桌子上，厨师亲吻他的时候需要仰起脸。路飞发现自己喜欢这样的角度，平时的他习惯扬起脸看着厨师精致的下颌线。当然也喜欢这些浅尝辄止的吻柔软美好的触感，但是他不喜欢厨师的犹豫。

他们像是在做什么游戏。在厨房里，在月光下，做着单一幼稚的行为，只有小孩子会这么接吻。并且此时厨师也觉得这不过是船长孩子样的一时好奇。他只是想体验这个，厨师想，他根本什么都不懂。所以根本也不会因为我心如刀绞而停下这残忍的游戏。

他还以为我什么都不懂。而船长在想。他敏锐的感受着掌心下的颤抖和隐忍，山治为什么这么听话？为什么这么难受还不让我停下来，或者自己逃开？

路飞觉得自己不喜欢这个现状，于是在下一次接吻间隙，他直接跳到了厨师身上，在他们失去平衡的那一瞬间，再次用力吻了下去。

-  
两人混乱不堪的倒在地上，这个吻也没接成，他们紧张的静了几秒，害怕这一下的混乱吵醒熟睡的伙伴，但是并没有，于是两人放松下来。

路飞开始笑，超大声，厨师恨不得捂住他的嘴，但是他仍然什么都没说，只是狼狈的坐起了身，刚想站起来就被路飞缠住，“你要做什么。”他无奈的说。

应该玩儿够了吧。

“Sanji……”路飞的脸埋在山治的腹部，他之前也这么瘦吗，路飞想，“我喜欢。”他继续说。

“你……还想继续吗？”厨师有些自暴自弃。但是他缺乏拒绝路飞的勇气，他的所有勇气大概都在德雷斯罗萨那一晚耗尽了，如果路飞真的要继续这个恶劣的游戏，他也只能陪着。

如果路飞知道自己喜欢他……厨师想了一下便由于罪恶感打住了念头。从这种角度想，大概内心希望这个游戏继续下去的人是我吧。  
恶劣的不是游戏，也是我。

“不要继续了，我不喜欢这个了。”路飞皱起眉头，然后接着说。

“我喜欢你。”

-  
厨师愣了一下，然后飞快的笑了起来，“你又是在哪儿学的，还是岛上的安娜酱吗？”

他早就学会不对任何当事者都不知所谓的示意怀抱希望。类似的话路飞说过很多，山治我要永远和你在一起！山治你要给我做一辈子的饭！除了山治的饭我谁的都不吃！斑斑劣迹不胜枚举，他已然练就一身铜皮铁骨，不被类似的话语轻易动摇。

这一次也没什么区别，他根本不会懂什么是他真正想要的喜欢。

“是啊，”路飞理所当然的说，仍然抱着他的腰不放，然而山治只想赶快离开他。

“安娜说，接吻这件事要和最最喜欢的人进行，”路飞继续自顾自的说，“所以她吻了我，虽然不讨厌，但是我觉得我不想吻她。”

“从岛上回来我想了一晚上，”路飞像是委屈一样皱紧眉头，“我发现我只想吻Sanji，其他人想都不要想。”

他在说什么啊。成串的字眼在厨师的头脑里排列组合，他像是听懂了又觉得自己完全听不懂，这个臭橡胶到底在说什么？

“我超级喜欢Sanji，不仅因为Sanji每天给我做好吃的饭，还因为Sanji就是Sanji，任何人都不可能替代Sanji，我也超级喜欢其他人但是我只想和Sanji接吻，还有这样抱着Sanji我也很喜欢，总之——”

他到底在说什么！！厨师只觉得自己的名字像咒语一样灌进他的耳朵，Sanji是什么他都要搞不懂，Sanji真的是他吗？

“Sanji——”

“闭嘴！”这大概是离开蛋糕岛这半个月他第一次凶路飞，但是路飞却笑了起来，“Sanji也喜欢我对吗，因为在德雷斯罗萨——”

“闭嘴！！”像是德雷斯罗萨那晚的烟火直接烧红了他的脸，手臂被路飞抱着，为了堵住路飞的话语，他只能对着还在喋喋不休的嘴吻了下去。

他是疯了吗？山治闭着眼睛，任凭路飞的舌反客为主侵入他的口腔，是无比熟悉的气息，是他的船长的气息。

这一次的吻似乎有一个世纪那么漫长。分开的时候厨师已经气息不稳，他躺在地上，看不清路飞的脸。

“Sanji又哭了……”路飞趴在他身上擦掉他的泪水，他想凶狠的说那是因为缺氧产生的生理性泪水，但是他好像又说不出话来了。

“你也喜欢对吗？”路飞笑嘻嘻的在他耳边说。

“我也喜欢。”

END


End file.
